Me And Little Andy
by Nova Super
Summary: Andromeda finds herself in trouble and ends up confiding in a close professor. Come the morning, nothing is solved and only the chance for an evening of warmth and comfort has been granted. Set during McGonagall's early teaching days while the Black sisters were at Hogwarts. Nothing explicit but there is a Minerva/Andromeda moment.


_This is my first one-shot. It was an idea that came to me from a sweet little song from one of my favourite artists. I'll post it at the bottom. All reviews are great._

* * *

**Me And Little Andy**

"Come on in, Miss Black," Professor McGonagall shepherded the sixth year student into her own private quarters at a late hour one cold Winter's night in November. It was far past curfew but Minerva didn't have time to fuss over that, the student was clearly distressed and in need of some sort of comfort.

"Have a seat, I'll brew some newt tea," McGonagall ordered. Andromeda shuffled into the room, taking a seat on one of the plush burgundy sofas. The room was quaint, though quite spacious. A big, marble fireplace, two matching, deep red sofas sitting opposite on another. Bookcases on almost every wall. Large, intricately patterned rugs. To the left, a small stone arch that led on to a dimly lit bedroom, to the right, two doors to a kitchen and an en suite.

Andromeda squirmed uncomfortably, she was unsure exactly why she was here. There'd been a tussle with her elder sister and she'd narrowly escaped the Slytherin common room without getting singed with one of Bellatrix's new, favoured hexes. She'd planned on a quiet cry in the girl lavatories. Moaning Myrtle would be up for that, no doubt. The wailing ghost was becoming a regular buddy lately. The young witch curled a strand of curly hair around her finger absent-mindedly. Avoiding thoughts made things more bearable. If she didn't think too hard, she didn't feel so completely alone in her predicament.

Her transfiguration professor re-entered the room with a small tea-tray, which she set down on the glass coffee-table. Minerva perched on the same sofa as Andromeda, pouring two cups of warm, steamy tea. She handed Andromeda a cup and saucer. Hesitantly taking a sip from her own cup and replacing it on the table, she folded her hands in her lap and waited. The student said nothing.

"Miss Black, is everything quite alright? When I found you, you seemed quite... disturbed."

Disturbed wasn't the right word for Andromeda, no - that was Bellatrix's word. Andromeda was the troubled one but she didn't share this thought with the professor, who she noticed had her feline-green gaze closely trained on her. Andromeda put her tea down and finally contemplates letting slip her situation. There was nothing McGonagall could do, of course and so it would be deemed rather pointless. But Andromeda did desperately hope for someone to understand her secret and keep it in confidence.

Her face was kind, the second Black sister realised. There was an element of care behind the hard fierceness of her features. She was actually quite beautiful in her own right, though now wasn't the time for Andromeda to be thinking of such things. The raven-haired girl, drew a breath and let it go with a sigh.

"You know Ted Tonks, professor?"

"I do indeed. A nice boy, good-natured but somewhat a prankster when it comes to my class," there was a hint of disapproving, but Minerva shut herself up before she could say more. She didn't want to stop Andromeda talking at all.

"Well..." Andromeda began again, "We'd sort of been... seeing each other." McGonagall nodded, encouraging her to go on. "And, well... it doesn't go down so well with my family..."

"Ah, I see. The Black family," she nodded, again, looking away at something far off. "Is that why you were fighting with the elder Miss Black at breakfast yesterday?"

"No, Bella looks for a fight whenever she can get one. If she knew about this, I'd be toast..."

"Well, can't the relationship be kept confidential?"

"We're not exactly in a relationship anymore, per say..."

"Then what is the trouble, my dear?"

"The trouble..." Andromeda had begun to quiver, her hands were shaking, she was edging on tears but she didn't want to cry, not again. She gulped, swallowing the rising lump in her throat as she met Minerva's concerned gaze with her own vulnerable, brown, doe-eyed stare.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. McGonagall gasped, her face was stuck in a mask of shock and contorted pain for the girl.

"Oh, you poor girl," Minerva breathed, her eyes softening as Andromeda looked away, hiding her face in her hands. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody," Andromeda mumbled. Minerva took her hands in hers and made her look at her, her eyes were full of sympathy and slowly dieing shock.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Andromeda nodded. "Do you know how long?"

"6 weeks."

"And you're only just 16," McGonagall said in dismay, she raised her hand to Andromeda's cheek, gently erasing the tears that had slipped down her porcalin white cheeks. Such an absolute pity, Minerva thought. A beautiful, intelligent, smart, young girl like her would have the rest of her life spelt out for her by one ridiculous mistake. Minerva knew not much about the Black family, but she knew enough that it was certain Andromeda would be cast out for offence. With nowhere to go and no certainty that Theodore Tonks would step up to the plate and look after her.

Andromeda could feel her heart racing in her chest, she'd just let slip her secret. If anything she now felt like she had more to worry about. Was McGonagall compelled to say something to Dumbeldore? To other teachers? To her parents? To Ted's parents?

"You won't tell anyone... will you?" she whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"Not unless you want me to," Minerva replied, brushing back the thick coarse curls that hung around the young girl's face. She was so much a picture of her elder sister in the dim light from the fire. "Is there anything I can do?"

Andromeda shook her head in dismay. "No, I don't think so."

"Would you like to stay here this evening?"

"Won't people find out and think it-"

"I will come up with a perfectly decent excuse," McGonagall confirmed. Andromeda debated this a moment. The warmth and care McGonagall had shown her in under an hour and had been more than she'd experienced in her whole life from her parents or the rest of her family. It was an inviting offer. She shook her head slowly, her eyes starting to fill up with tears again at the pure kindness she's been offered, she had to turn away.

"Oh..." McGonagall murmured, upset to have made things worse. She shuffled up next to her and wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her in a motherly embrace. Minerva rested her head against Andy's as she sobbed into her chest, her shoulder's shaking.

"It's ok... it's alright. I've got you," Minerva shushed her and coaxed her and stroked her hair and it only wanted Andromeda wanted to cry her heart out more. Why couldn't she stay forever in this safe place? It was such a complete rarity and chances were it would be years before she ever found it again and knowing that hurt.

By the time Andromeda broke away, tear-stained and blushing, the tea was cold and the fire was dying. Minerva got up and flicked her wand at the fire, stoking it with a few more logs to keep up the warmth.

"Shall I fetch you some nightwear? I might have something or you can sleep..."

"I'd, err... appreciate a nightie... Thank you, professor," Minerva nodded resolutely and walked out of the room to retrieve some blankets and such for the sofa and also her smallest, least frilly nightie. Andromeda hugged her knees and watched the dancing flames in the fireplace. She had no idea why she was accepting help from McGonagall. She supposed she was just a little vulnerable and if anyone could look after her, it would be Minerva.

She returned with some folded bed linen, a quilt and an old-fashioned piece of nightwear. Andromeda smiled slightly at the sight of thing, her lips pursed as she attempted not to laugh. The professor quirked an eyebrow and put down the things beside Andromeda.

"Well, I'll let you..."

"You can stay if you want... I mean, I don't mind," Minerva looked about suddenly feeling a little awkwardly. She busied herself with the tea-tray, taking it through into the kitchen and returning to organise Andromeda's bed on the sofa, finding the younger witch almost down to her underwear. The light from the fireplace seemed to make her skin glow, she wore a thin, lacy bra and matching knickers. Her robes were heaped in a pile beside the arm of the sofa, Andromeda seemed not to notice Minerva watching. She'd just reached for the nightie when she looked down at her stomach as though alerted by another unforgotten presence. Slowly, at first hesitantly, she touched her fingertips to the smooth skin of her stomach and then let go of her breath as her palm moved over the flesh.

Minerva let go of her breath, she looked so very fragile but so breakably beautiful. Unlike, Bellatrix she seemed so unaware of her youthful and enchanting looks and in that moment she seemed so child-like. Minerva's first instinct was simply to protect her and yet she couldn't. There was not a thing she could do but share the burden of the secret and be there if she needed a shoulder. The sound of her breath alerted, Andromeda. She looked and smiled weakly, reaching for the nightie and pulling it on over her head. Minerva walked over to the sofa, a light blush filling her cheeks at having been caught staring. She spread the bed sheets and quilt out on the sofa and positioned a few of the sofa cushions at one end.

"Thank you for this," Andromeda whispered.

"That's quite alright, Miss Black."

"You can call me Andromeda if you like, professor. Or Andy. I don't mind it when people call me Andy."

McGonagall nodded and smiled warmly. She gestured to the bed.

"Anything else you need?"

"I... don't think so."

"Well, I'll be through her if you do. Don't worry about stoking the fire unless you're cold... Goodnight then Miss-" she paused, it was uncharacteristic for Minerva to call students by their first names. "Andy."

"Good night, professor," Andromeda curled up on the sofa and watched her teacher leave the room. The night dress she'd been given smelt distinctly of the older woman's perfume and it was comforting. Despite the tiresome events of the day and the welcoming embrace of a good night's sleep in a warm and cosy room, Andromeda found she couldn't manage more than 2 hours sleep. The night was still pitch black when she woke, the fire had died and so the temperature of the room had dropped considerably. She sat up, her wild hair was a frantic mess of black curls. She looked around, feeling disorientated until she remembered where she was. She peered at the stone arch that provided access to the bed chambers. It took her a few minutes before she got to her feet, moving with a quiet confidence as she entered Minerva's bedroom.

"Professor?" she whispered, clutching the hem of her nightie. Andromeda squinted, vaguely seeing a silhouette in the darkness.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a tired voice, yawning as she sat up. Andromeda couldn't reply, she didn't know what the matter was, she didn't even know why she'd gotten out of bed, she just wanted to be close to someone. Minerva shuffled over on her big bed and her voice was hushed when she next spoke. "Do you want to sleep in here?"

Andromeda tiptoed into the room without a word, she climbed between the warm sheets, her breathing had heightened as the proximity between her body and her professor's closed. She curled up, facing the opposite wall, Minerva's hands arranged the sheets around her, tucking her in. The teacher curled up beside her, arm around her waist, holding herself against Andromeda's back and sharing her pillow. Minerva's touch made the hairs on the back of her neck rise, especially when she felt her hand move over her stomach where the unborn cause of her distress lay. Andromeda accepted the comfort, she needed it in preparation for what the morning would bring. The next 5 hours of sleep where the best of her life, a deep, dreamless slumber that let her forget everything and just be close to someone most unlikely.

8 o'clock the next morning, Minerva woke her up. The professor was already dressed in her emerald-green robes, her hair collected in a loose bun at the back of her head. She sat by Andromeda's side, gently rousing her from her sleep. The first snow of the year had fallen over night, dusting the school grounds in a fresh layer of pure, pristine white. Andromeda sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, you've missed breakfast, I hadn't wanted to wake you... Your robes and some cereal and toast are in the living room. I've got to be getting to class. Will you be alright?"

Andromeda yawned and nodded, warily coming around. She looked up at the professor through her eyelashes and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for... everything."

"I've barely done a thing for you, Andromeda. I'm sorry i can't do more," her voice was genuine and full of sincerity. She looked much younger in the morning light.

"I'll be alright," Andromeda whispered. She met her teacher's gaze, her face had creased with worry once again. Minerva took her hand and squeezed.

"If you can think of anything at all, do let me help."

Andromeda opened her mouth to say something but nothing came, an unusual sensation, a wanting, a desire was filling her chest and it felt wrong. The professor was still gazing at her, waiting for her answer, those green eyes seemed to be getting closer, penetrating her very soul. Andromeda quickly realised it wasn't the professor who was moving nearer, it was her moving closer to Minerva. Her eyes trained on those thin, red lips. She wanted to feel them moving against her own. They parted and Andromeda felt warm breath against her breath. Before she could control herself, she impulsively leant forward and kissed the woman, softly against her parted lips. There was a moment of hesitation before Minerva kissed her back, it was a fragile, sweet showing of affection that Andromeda would later put down to McGonagall trying not to harm her muddled feelings further. Minerva abruptly pulled away, panting when she tasted the younger witch on her lips, when a trembling hand had reached to her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda's chest heaved, her voice cracked with raw emotion. Minerva shook her head, covering her face with her hands before standing up and leaving the room.

8 months later, Andromeda delivered a baby girl who she named Nymphadora. She married Ted Tonks that Summer, it was a small family and close friends occasion but it made one of the best days of her life. Druella outcast her second daughter the day she received the healer's note to certify Andromeda's pregnancy. Before her bump became prominent, she left Hogwarts and went to live with her fiance's parents in the last months up to the birth. Minerva never had the chance to say goodbye, but she never forgot the night she spent with Andromeda Black.

* * *

_This is based on the song 'Me and Little Andy' by Dolly Parton. It's not especially country, it's just a simply tragic story in the form of a beautiful song. _  
_The link is here: watch?v=xRriGGC68A8  
_


End file.
